My lovely vampire
by astia morichan
Summary: Seorang Vampire bernama sasuke , di utus ke dunia. untuk membawa kembali belahan jiwanya yang bernama hinata. akankah misinya berhasil?


Author : Astia morimoto

Disclameir : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : sasuhina

Warning : oooc bangett,,,, typo,, dll

a/n : hinata beda banget di sini,, semoga klian mengerti

_"Ingat, Misi mu untuk memasuki dunia ini. Kau harus membuatnya Jatuh cinta pada mu" ucap laki-laki paruh baya, sambil menatap seorang anak tampannya yang lebih muda darinya dengan tajam._

_"ya, oto-san. Aku akan membawa nya kembali ke dunia vampire" lai-laki tampan itu berlutut, sebagai tanda hormat pada ayahnya nya._

_"Baiklah sasuke. Selesaikan misi mu. Dan turun secepatnya ke dunia manusia" laki-laki bennama sasuke itu hanya tertunduk._

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini yang namanya dunia manusia? Sama seperti dunia ku?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, membandingkan kotanya dengan, kota Vampire. Yang Ia tinggali dari dulu.

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya, Tanpa melihat ke depan. Yang Ia tahu. Ia hanya harus pergi ke Konoha SHS, untuk belajar.

"kenapa harus sekolah lagi? Aku sudah menjalani hidup 100 tahun oto-san aneh sekali" ucap Sasuke yang terus bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa Ia sadari, Ia pun sudah berhenti di sebuah gedung sekolah yang sangat terkenal.

'KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL'

Sasuke semakin melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sekolah itu.

"lalu aku harus kemana? Mungkin ke ruang guru" piker Sasuke yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Tanpa melihat ke arah depan. Karna di dunia vampire sendiri. Sasuke bisa berlari secepat kilat. Tanpa melihat orang yang ada di depannya.

*BUKKK*

Sasuke terjatuh menimpa seoranggadis, berambut indigo. Baru kali ini Sasuke sampai terjatuh karna tidak melihat. Sasuke mengandahkan wajahnya melihat gadis berambut panjang terurai, dengan blazzer yang sangat rapi. Dan wajah yang sangat manis dan cantik. Sampai membuat Sasuke terpesona, akan kecantikan gadis yang ada di bawahnya itu. Yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Hey,, bisakah kau berdiri dari tubuhku? " Tanya gadis manis ini. Yang membuat Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya tadi.

"Hn,, " Sasuke segera bangkit dari tubuh yeoja itu. Dan membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya Sasuke, to the point. Karna dia benar~benar tertarik dengan gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Gadis, bersurai indigo itu melihat tajam penampilan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah.

"Uchiha Sasuke " ucap Sasuke cepat, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Hyuga Hinata " gadis bernama Hinata itu, segera membalas uluran tangan Sasuke

"Aku murid baru di sini, bisa kau antarkan aku ke ruang guru?" tanya Sasuke, ini hanya satu alasan supaya Ia dekat dengan HInata

"Tunggu, namanya Hinata . Jangan-jangan dia?" pikir Sasuke terputus ketika Hinata sudah menarik tangannya, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang guru.. Dengan Sasuke yang mengekorinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai, kau tinggal bilang pada seongsanim di sini" Hinata membukakan pintu ruang guru, dia merasakan firasat buruk jika dekat dengan Sasuke

"hn,, arigatou sudah mengantarku" Sasuke menarik tanganHinata, dan mencium pipi gdis manis itu singkat. Menurut Sasuke, di dunia vampire. Memang harus begini cara berterimakasih pada seorang gadis..

"hyaaaa,, Kau? Ke_kenapa menciumku ?" Tanya HInata gugup pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya. Dan melesat pergi masuk ke ruang guru.

" aneh, Datang ke sekolah. Berlapis~lapis jaket. Dia kira ini musim dingin? Menabrakku, meminta maaf, lalu menayakan nama ku. Dan terakhir menciumku karna sudah mengantarnya ke ruang guru. Dasar namja aneh. Gila. dia benar-benar gila. Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi Tuhan" Hinata mengumpat laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu, dengan mempercepat langkahnya agar sampai ke kelas.

*Hinata POV*

Kelas ku selalu ribut. Jarang sekali kelas ini damai, seperti kelas yang lain. Kecuali jika Sensei sudah datang. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Sungguh membuatku Bad Mood. Sasuke itu benar~benar menjengkelkan. Semoga aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya.

.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi, dan sensei sudah memasuki kelas ku. Dan tentu saja semua murid di kelasku terdiam.

*Hinata POV END*

"sensei , akan memperkenalkan murid baru pada kalian. Masuklah" kakashi mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk. Dan ketika Ia masuk. Sungguh membuat Hinata membelalakan matanya kaget.

"kenapa dia masuk ke dalam kelasku?" gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Berbeda dengan gadis yang ada di dalam kelasnya, yang berteriak histeris.

"Uchiha Sasuke " Murid baru itu membungkukan badannya. Dan mulai memperhatikan isi kelas.

"ah, itu dia. Aku menemukannya" Batin Sasuke, dan langsung tersenyum ke arah Hinata , yang masih mencerna semua kejadian ini.

" Sasuke, kau bisa duduk di belakang Hinata " Kakshi , mempersilahkan murid baru tampan ini duduk.

"Sial, kenapa harus di dekat jendela. Kulitku bisa terlihat seperti kristal nanti. Tapi, kalau aku duduk di situ, aku bisa dekat dengan Hinata" gerutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"sensaei , bisa tidak kalau jendelanya di tutupi gorden. Karna, saya tidak bisa terlalu lama terkena sinar matahari"

"terserah kau" Sasuke yang sudah mendengar itu, langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dia duduk. Dan tak lupa menutup jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hinata , kita bertemu lagi" Sasuke menepuk pundak Hinata , yang masih seperti tadi. Terdiam membeku.

"kenapa Sasuke ini duduk di belakangku sekarang? Aku benar-benar sial kali ini"gumam Hinata pelan

"kenapa? kau tidak senang aku berada di dekatmu?" Tanya Sasuke, tanpa merasakan bising di telingannya. Karna, semua gadis berteriak Histeris melihat= Sasuke yang mendekatihinata. Tentu sajakakshi, untuk kali ini tidak di perhatikan oleh semua gadisyang ada di kelas..

" Sasuke, Jangan mengajakku ngobrol ketika jam pelajaran. Dan hentikan paragadis yang berteriak ini" Ucap hinata, yang sudah menatap tajam mata obsidan milik Sasuke.

"baiklah, aku diam. Seonsei, silahkan lanjutkan pelanjarannya" Teriak Sasuke, yang langsung membuatgadis yang ada di kelas, terpesona. Dan diam menatap Sasuke.,

.

.

.

Pelajaran telah usai, hinata membereskan semua buku, dan bersiap untuk pulang. Tapi niatnya gagal, karna kini ada yang menarik menoleh ke arah orang yang menarik tangannya itu.

"Kau, masih berjanji satu hal padaku" ucap Sasuke yang menarik tangan Hinata

"apa? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berjanji apa~apa padamu Sasuke " ucap Sasuke, menaikan beberapa oktaf suaranya,

"Kau bilang padaku, bahwa kau bisa di ajak mengobrol denganku ketika pelajaran telah usai. Dan ini lah saatnya" Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pelan.

". Dia ingat ucapanku tadi" hinata , merutuki kebodohannya.

" aku ingat. Kau mau bicara apa padaku?" hinata tersenyum hambar

"jangan bicara di sini, ikut aku" Sasuke segera menarik tangan hinata lagi, sementara hinata hanya pasrah mengekori Sasuke dari belakang.

Akhirnya mereka pun, sampai di belakang taman sekolah. Memang taman ini selalu sepi. Jarang ada siswa yang berani mendatangi taman ini.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini ? Aneh sekali" hinata mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke. Yang akhirnya terlepas.

"A_Aku akan menjelaskan satu hal penting padamu "

"apa? aku akan mendengarkan. Tapi jangan di sini" hinata memundurkan langkahnya, tapi tangannya kembali di tarik oleh Sasuke

"tidak, harus di sini. Dengar, sebenarnya kau orang yang aku incar. Jangan berani bergerak atau kau akan ku bunuh" ancam Sasuke, yang langsung menarik hinata dalam pelukannya.

"kau gila,. Lepaskan" hinata mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke Tapi Nihil. Tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat.

"Tidak, aku tidak gila. Sasuke datar.

"Jangan~jangan kau adalah" hinata mengehentikan dugaannya. Ketika Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, dan mengibaskan rambutindigo hinata . Tapi kegiatan Sasuke itu terhenti ketika, hinata menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan keras.

"Kau, jangan mencoba mendekati ku" hinata berjalan mundur, menjauh dari Sasuke Dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang berbentuk salib pada Sasuke

"Jangan mendekat, atau aku akan membakarmu dengan salib ini" Sasuke merasakan panas di tubuhnya, ketika melihat kalung salib yang di pegang hinata .

"Baiklah, aku menyerah kali ini. Tapi Jujur, aku benar~benar tertarik padamu Hyuga dan aku akan membuatmu jatuh dalam pelukanku ingat itu" K Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang seperti angin.

Hinata mendudukan tubuhnya ke tanah.

"oba-san benar~ Dia datang Dan itu adalah Sasuke "

T.B.C

Review

Next or del?


End file.
